La última luna
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Erwin desapareció un día sin dejar rastro, pero Levi esperaría por él hasta el final de los tiempos.


**LA ÚLTIMA LUNA**

¿Todavía estás dormido, Erwin? ¿Cuándo piensas despertar? Este lugar es muy aburrido sin ti. Incluso tu padre se cansó de esperar y se fue, pero descuida, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Yo nunca te dejaría sólo.

¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Tu padre me trajo a casa una noche de octubre diciendo que necesitabas un amigo. Yo no quería tener amigos. Recuerdo que intenté irme aunque no tenía un lugar al cuál regresar, sin embargo, tus ojos brillaban tanto cuando te abrazaste a mí que no fui capaz de alejarte. Yo no quería amigos, pero tú de verdad parecías emocionado con la idea, así que no pude evitarlo; acepté ser tu amigo mientras encontrabas a alguien más. Nunca te lo dije, pero estoy feliz de que no lo hicieras.

Por aquel entonces, no eras más que un niño tonto y débil. Recuerdo una vez cuando, al volver a casa del colegio, corriste a encerrarte en tu habitación. Lloraste toda la tarde, y aunque intenté durante horas que me dijeras qué había pasado, no parecías querer escucharme. Tu padre también intentó hablar contigo cuando llegó del trabajo, pero a él tampoco querías verlo. Le pregunté qué haríamos para ayudarte, pero él también había decidido ignorarme.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando la puerta se abrió y vi tus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos mirando fijamente los míos, suplicando en silencio que me quedara. Y eso hice. Me quedé a tu lado en silencio mientras tú me abrazabas y llorabas, explicándome al fin el motivo de tu tristeza. No sé por qué no puedo ir al colegio contigo, pero te juro, Erwin, que yo nunca permitiría que se burlaran de ti. Yo nunca me burlaría de tus cejas. Yo nunca te pondría sobrenombres molestos. Yo nunca te empujaría para que dejaras caer al barro los libros que tanto amas, incluso si no puedo entender por qué te gustan tanto.

Recuerdo también esas noches lluviosas en las que no podías dormir. ¿Lo recuerdas, Erwin? Solíamos dormir en la misma habitación, pero en noches más oscuras, cuando la lluvia golpeaba tu ventana sin clemencia, tú me insistías en que fuera a la cama contigo, y te abrazabas a mí como un niño pequeño lo haría buscando protección en los brazos de su madre. Yo nunca te negaría nada, Erwin.

Yo nunca te dejaría solo.

¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos en el parque? Podías pasar horas recostado en el césped mirando al cielo, y yo, yo podía pasar horas mirando el mismo cielo reflejado en tus ojos. En esas visitas al parque descubrí que el universo no estaba tan lejos como todo el mundo decía. El universo, mi universo, brillaba en tus ojos azul e infinito. En esos momentos, comprendí que podría pasar mi vida entera mirándote a los ojos, pero hoy, Erwin, sé que no quiero morir sin ver esos ojos otra vez.

¿Cuándo volverás, Erwin? Este lugar es demasiado frío sin ti. Hace tanto frío desde que no estás… Vuelve a casa, Erwin, prometo que no volveré a molestarme cuando me abraces, aunque lo hagas tan fuerte que sienta mi espalda partirse en dos.

Yo nunca me apartaría de tus brazos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te enamoraste. Ya no eras un niño, ya no te molestaban por tus cejas o por lo silencioso que eras la mayor parte del tiempo, y al fin habías logrado hacer amigos de verdad, pero tú seguías prefiriendo estar conmigo. Hasta que ella llegó. Ella nunca me gustó, pero tú parecías quererla mucho. A su lado, mostrabas esa sonrisa que creía me pertenecía sólo a mí.

En ocasiones parecías olvidarte de mí cuando ella estaba cerca, pero estaba bien, si tú eras feliz, entonces todo estaba bien. Incluso la opresión en mi pecho estaba bien. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Erwin.

Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste de sonreír? Dices que ella dejó de amarte, pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo podría alguien dejar de amarte? Eres amable y educado, eres cariñoso y detallista, eres cuidadoso y romántico; siempre recuerdas las fechas importantes, siempre sonríes, siempre te preocupas por todos antes que por ti mismo… ¿cómo puede no ver lo maravilloso que eres?

Yo nunca dejaría de amarte.

¿Cuándo volverás, Erwin? Estoy tan cansado de esperar… creo que estoy perdiendo la vista, aunque quizás sea la nieve acumulándose en el exterior lo que me impide ver por la ventana. No es la primera vez que me pasa, pero esta vez se siente diferente. Ya no soy tan joven como cuando te fuiste, Erwin. Ya no puedo mantenerme en pie junto a la ventana, el frío me cala los huesos y el olor a humedad se empeña en recordarme que, más temprano que tarde, yo también me iré.

Tu padre también pasó por esto, ahora entiendo lo mucho que sufrió; cuando vuelva, me disculparé por haberle gritado cuando me dijo que estaba cansado de esperar por ti. Lamento haberle gritado a tu padre, Erwin, pero él siempre se quejaba de lo cansado que estaba y lo mucho que le hacías falta. A mí también me haces falta, pero él nunca me escuchó cuando le sugerí que fuéramos a buscarte. Él nunca me escuchaba.

Solo habló conmigo una vez, dijo algo de un accidente, dijo que estabas dormido, dijo que le hacías mucha falta… pero que pronto estaría contigo de nuevo. Yo estaba tan emocionado… al fin volverías a casa… volveríamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, dormiría contigo para protegerte de la lluvia, comería tus vegetales cuando tu padre no estuviera mirando, iría contigo a la escuela para que nadie te molestara…

Ya nunca volvería a dejarte solo.

Pero no regresaste y, para mi sorpresa, tu padre también se fue. Lo busqué por toda la casa en la mañana, pero al parecer se había ido durante la noche pues no pude encontrarlo por ningún lado. ¿Fue a buscarte? Si están juntos… ¿cuándo volverás por mí, Erwin? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Te prometo que no volveré a molestarme cuando no compartas tu comida conmigo, o cuando te olvides de mí porque recibiste visitas. Yo nunca te olvidaría. Yo nunca dejaré de esperarte.

Había una mujer. Ella solía venir a verme luego de que tu padre se fuera. Era una anciana muy extraña, pero podíamos pasar horas enteras hablando. Ella, a diferencia de tu padre, sí me escuchaba. Solíamos comer juntos mientras hablábamos junto a esta ventana, de la que me negaba a separarme; yo le hablaba de ti, y ella me hablaba de sus hijos. A ella también la habían olvidado, y encontramos en nuestra soledad la mejor compañía.

Un día, ella también se fue. Así como tú. Así como tu padre. Pero descuida, Erwin, yo no me iría de aquí sin ti. Yo no dejaré de esperarte.

¿Cuándo volverás, Erwin? Hace días que el sol se ocultó y no ha vuelto a salir. Es difícil moverse en la oscuridad, o quizás es porque estoy demasiado cansado para intentarlo. Hace días que el frío me tiene entumido, pero estoy seguro de que el invierno terminó hace meses; aun así, siento el corazón congelado.

Yo nunca te dejaría, Erwin, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir esperando…

¿Cuándo volverás, Erwin? Por favor, vuelve antes de que yo también me vaya… Erwin… Ya no quiero estar solo… Si cierro los ojos, ¿podré encontrarme contigo?

—¡Levi!

¿Qué es? Alguien me está llamando… pero no puedo dejar mi lugar junto a la ventana, Erwin podría volver en cualquier momento y…

—¡Levi! Estoy de vuelta.

¿Es esa tu voz? Hace tanto que no la escuchaba, pero eso no importa, no podría olvidarla nunca. ¿Dónde estás, Erwin? No puedo verte, todo está tan oscuro… tengo tanto sueño…

—Gato tonto, debiste irte hace años.

¿Gato? ¿Hay un gato en nuestra casa? Debió entrar mientras estaba distraído…

—Levi… ya es suficiente, ya esperaste demasiado.

Es verdad, han pasado tantos años desde que te fuiste… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Erwin?

—Gato tonto, pasaste tus nueve vidas esperando por mí.

Nueve vidas… es verdad… yo solo soy un gato… un gato estúpido que soñó con ser humano… después de que moriste…

—Pero me alegro, te he estado observando. Estaba ansioso por estar juntos de nuevo.

También yo, Erwin, aunque ya no pueda verte. Mi última vida llegó a su fin. Tus brazos son tan cálidos como lo recordaba, pero ya no tengo la fuerza para responder a tu abrazo. ¿Estas llorando, Erwin? Espero que sea de felicidad. Yo también lloraría si pudiera… Yo también quería verte…

—¿Estás cansado?

Sí… estoy tan cansado… pero me alegra tanto verte de nuevo…

—Es hora de dormir, Levi.

Erwin… Yo te hubiera amado cada día de mi vida si aún tuviera tiempo…

—Yo también… Ahora, duerme tranquilo, Levi; ahora estamos juntos. Es hora de que mi gatito descanse.

Me escuchaste, Erwin… estoy tan feliz… incluso el frío desapareció…

—La próxima vez, me aseguraré de quedarme contigo, tu asegúrate de despertar como un humano… o quizás yo podría ser un gato como tú…

Erwin… no me importa si somos humanos o gatos, ahora que estamos juntos, yo no volveré a separarme de ti…


End file.
